Demons
by SilvermistFox
Summary: It's a new world full of many wondrous and terrible things, but she will have to face them eventually, even the demons that reside within her despite of the ironies in her life.
1. The Beginning

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Since the ending of the battle with Naraku and his off-springs, the well had sealed itself up just as when Kagome was trying to jump through it, however it did not transport her back to her time, but instead, she was still in the present that was the Feudal Era.

She had panicked, worried even as she tried to jump through the Bone Eater's Well over and over again, but to no avail. Her friends of that time, they tried to comfort her, but it was her family that she missed the most, as her tears flowed for nearly a week. If it were not for Rin who insisted on visiting Kagome in the village on a daily basis, Sesshoumaru would not have been there and rudely insulted Kagome in his usual monotonous manner. It did kicked Kagome in her mind as she understood that it was one of the few ways of showing his concern despite him being adamant of Rin visiting her.

He had taken her far away despite of Inuyasha protesting, but it was not against her will, she wanted to be taken away from the bad memories, apologizing to them as she was flown off to his territory with Rin where she started her recovery, and training. It was not until one of her trials living outside of the Western land territories and under the heavy blows that she was given by a rogue demon that her powers became stronger, engulfing her even. The rogue demon was killed by the first wave of her powers, but it did not settle down on her well enough until Sesshoumaru had her isolated to meditate and to gain control over her own powers.

It was years that she finally gain full control of her powers, as did her training that she had been undergoing with Sesshoumaru, but she never did stopped learning. Kagome had long stopped her growth, and only realized that when she hit the age of 30 that her face did not age a single day older since the day that she gained full control of her powers. She was afraid at first, but it took her longer to gain confidence of herself with the right push from Sesshoumaru.

Much as how Sesshoumaru was not one for a show of emotions, he did feel affection for her not romantically, but in other ways. Affection that he had shown Rin, in minuscule way, but enough to be made known to the person on the receiving end. Kagome soon gained a place beside of Sesshoumaru similarly to how Rin had done so. Her friends were not forgotten as she had been writing to them, visiting when possible even on the two-headed dragon Ah-Un that Sesshoumaru had allowed her to ride.

Kagome had been apologizing to them through the years about her not wanting Inuyasha to come to her aid or take her back from Sesshoumaru, for about nearly 50 years the hanyou Inuyasha refused to speak to her despite her visit to the village with Sango and Miroku. Sesshoumaru knows of her visit to his half-breed brother and had told her coolly to 'refrain from visiting the filthy half-breed, least his stupidity spreads' was what he had told her before leaving Rin and her in the garden of the royal palace build atop the mountain of the Western land.

Time was what Kagome had, praying and hoping that the time would pass by faster to allow her to be reunited with her family once more. However it was easier said than done. She had about another 450 years or so left to seeing her family. Knowing of that fact, she would sometimes cry herself to sleep, missing them dearly as she did with a few other close friends she had come to treasure in the Feudal Era.

The Taijiya clan was back again as Sango had rebuild and repopulated it with Miroku whom she eventually agreed to marry soon after the final battle with Naraku. And soon after the death of her closest friends, Kagome left Japan with Sesshoumaru, Rin by that time was an aged old granny with grand children of her own and insisted to be by the side of her husband. However before the pair had left, Rin gave to Sesshoumaru and Kagome a hand-sewn pouch that she had placed a charm of good luck that she got from the shrine that she prayed in. For their safety she told them, waving them off with a smile upon her face knowing that it was the last that she would see them.

Their course path was set as she followed Sesshoumaru to a new continent, a whole new world.


	2. From France to London

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 2: From France to London**

It was about 1720 when Kagome and Sesshoumaru left Japan, having decided to stay for a little longer more to see Rin off on her final journey. However as they were ageless, they had on an illusionary spell to fool the humans into thinking they were one of them. It was a hassle Sesshoumaru agreed, but it was a necessity as the world that was once ruled by youkai, hanyou and many other fables, were long gone. Pushed into another world by the Gods, those that escaped the Gods' grasp were free to live on in the current world so long as they kept to the rules that were set down for them.

As the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama, she was tasked to protect the now dormant jewel. It had been a long journey for her, but it was never going to end, and she knows that all too well. Sesshoumaru he had remained the same as he always had, the same cold, stoic and heartless demon that would not hesitate to kill anyone that got in his way, but he had change the later part in order to blend in with Society and to remain below the radar.

It was a feat, but his tolerance for mortals or humans in this case, was far better than when they had first met at the Great Dog General grave. He has mellowed down somewhat through the years, and his influence on Kagome had been great as she too took on some of his trademark traits, like his cold demeanor, or even the look that could stop anyone in their tracks.

Sesshoumaru has always been ambitious, demanding even at times, but always he will be the best, he grasp of foreign language came to him as easy as killing a baby in its crib, he rose fast in the ranks of nobleman in the various Courts that rose and fell just as quickly as their Monarchs. However, he never did held much respect for the likes of those mortals, choosing to tolerate them at best.

Kagome, like Sesshoumaru, was introduced to the Courts as well, befriending the nobleman as her exotic look of raven brown black hair and bright brown eyes, distinct the Asian race brought her many suitors from everywhere. However it was her heart and character that capture the hearts of many, as she remained friendly with them, choosing not to be one that stands out as much, but that was an impossible task as well.

They finally settled in the Court of France, rising in their ranks during the reign of Louis XIV, the Sun King. However their power in Court did not diminish even when they retreated into the country of France, choosing to remain quiet for a while as Sesshoumaru had started yet another business venture between Japan and a few other countries. It had been a hassle due to the language barrier, however they were quickly overcome.

Kagome on the other hand, though she was rumored to be related to Sesshoumaru in various ways and through the many gossipers amongst the members of the Court, she held her head high and proud just as how Sesshoumaru had held his. They were a combination, back then as they took graceful, yet powerful strides amongst the many noblemen, their influence heavy and thick amongst certain circles.

Then came the death of the Sun King, they had pledge their allegiance to Louis XV, and shortly after, faked their death as they passed on their title to another who held 'astonishing likeness' in their appearances. Illusions were kept up with consistency to the time period as new members of the Courts watched the 'growth' of the new Sesshoumaru and Kagome again. These mortals are so easily fooled and taken in by their illusions as many tried to 'influence' them in hope of the power and use of a backing of such strong names. Sesshoumaru was first titled as the Prince étranger ("foreign prince"), but later to be known as the Duc (possessor of a duchy; _duché_), given to him by the human French King himself once he had established himself well enough. Young Queen Anne of Austria who found her company most enjoyable made Kagome, who was adored by various members of the Court and the Queen, Duchess.

For various years they kept up with their appearance in accordance to what the Court perceived their age to be, constantly changing their names as they held onto their titles despite of the passing of various Regime, or even during the various war that they both managed to get by very easily as compared to many others that had fallen. It was not until the early 18th century that Sesshoumaru decided that they needed to move to another place again, and so they left France behind during one of the many crucial turning points of history.

Their vast mountain of wealth was enough for them to start or buy almost everything and to see them through a very comfortable life. It was in London that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had chosen to settle down this time, their titles did help in aiding them in getting access to certain circles. She squinted her eyes a little as a few rays of light managed to penetrate through her parasol as she took her first look of London's harbor.

"Come, let's not waste any more time here," Sesshoumaru told her as he headed to the stern of the ship to see the foggy streets of London in the early morning, just before dawn. It smells here, its was unpleasant to both of them as they tolerated the pungent smell of sewage and rubbish as they come closer and closer to the docking harbor.

London.

* * *

A/N:

To KuroKagome5, Uchiha Bara, Paxloria, secretsrsafehir,  
Thanks! I hope you guys enjoy this too!

To the rest of my readers,  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! It is the few introductory chapters, so do bear with me as the story progresses. Enjoy!


	3. Their Debut

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 3: Their Debut**

Shortly after Kagome and Sesshoumaru have arrived in London, it did not take long before rumors and news of their arrival started spreading amongst the many classes of people there. However, Sesshoumaru was called away on urgent business as he travelled back to Japan with certain urgency, something in regards to his lands and the rightful owner of it. The many things that those mortal human wants, everything that their grubby hands could take hold of, and most of them are unwilling to let go of it even in their death, and Kagome was very sure that they will be easily persuaded by Sesshoumaru to return it back to him, leaving Kagome alone in London on her own.

It was not all that often that she was left on her own being used to having Sesshoumaru as a companion also a confidant in some ways. Kagome sighed inwardly as she looked out the from the second level of her townhouse, its was something smaller than a mansion, but well enough for her to live in on her own. Sesshoumaru had been shopping with her for a place of her own, even helping her furnish it to her satisfaction just before he left for Japan on his trading ship.

Kagome had successfully avoided human contact, choosing to have youkai staffs or staffs of supernatural beings to work for her and Sesshoumaru. It was a lot easier this way, without their need to hide their identity or even to fake a few numbers of deaths that they had done so when in France. Her face was never shown to anyone, always heavily masked by a thick layer of veil or gone out for a ride within the safety of the carriage where no one could see her. This went on for a while even after Sesshoumaru had return, until about the mid 18th century where Kagome finally emerge with a formal Debutant Ball to introduce Sesshoumaru and herself formally to the members of the _Ton_, and everyone were dying to get an invite to such an exclusive event.

The night her debut for the first time caused a bigger stir than expected as she came down the grand staircase on the arms of Sesshoumaru as he too caused quite an stir amongst the many female gathered, both young and old. Kagome clutched onto his arm a little tighter as though in reassurance of her being there for him like he had for her for the past few centuries. They had been through this countless of times, all these frivolous parties of dancing and drinking, it is a miracle she thought at times that her liver had not yet fail her, but then again, she is long-lived, just like Sesshoumaru himself is.

That night, she caught the eyes of another demon, one that is somewhat different from that kind, as his eyes never left her, amused, and somewhat hungry as it sparkled with interest at his new found interest. He noted of her dress, and how daring it is, very French indeed, and not overly vulgar or distasteful in dressing as compared to many Ladies that he had seen who dressed themselves rather horribly at times to try and capture someone of higher standing and status to elevate themselves. No, she was different, there was a certain purity in her that he wanted to slowly corrupt and indulge in, but having discovered her only now, was of a bad timing for him for he has already made a contract with another boy.

Her dress of an off-white, almost ivory cream like, with a secondary color of royal blue, decorated simply with blue roses and pale gold lining as it caught the light with each move that she made. Her hair was teased and curled to the latest mode, accessorized simply with just a few blooming blue roses at the side of her hair. She descended the stairs, and like the blue roses that she wore on her, she is one of a kind, of soul of pure that it sings out to him, tempting him of so many things, and many other thoughts and things that he would like to do to corrupt that purity in her.

Sesshoumaru, seemingly sensing the thought, was quick in almost pinpointing it out as his eyes sharply surveyed everyone. Stopping to meet eyes of red rubies which showed interest and amusement even, not one bit settling well with Sesshoumaru as he lead Kagome down the stairs where they were soon swamped by many who would like to be well acquainted with them before the night was over.

He lay there awaiting within the shadows, biding his time.

* * *

A/N:

To Martyna1  
Hope that you like it! The action, will have to wait for a short while? Meanwhile, enjoy the story!

To Paxloria, Uchiha Bara, cheerysmile  
Thanks! I hope you guys enjoy this as well!

To Killercandycane  
Glad to hear that you like this twist, though hopefully it is a twist that is good enough and worth it! .  
Enjoy the story!


	4. A Business Meeting

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 4: A Business Meeting  
**

The beginning of the _Season _in London was at its finest and highest of peak for the _Ton_, however Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both tired, if not almost bored by the parties that they had been invited to.

Their appearance were sparing, if not occasional, but whenever they do make an appearance, the pair of immortals would almost always cause a stir, one so much that it would leave the _Ton_ talking about for days, even sometimes having such news appearing in the papers.

"It's unbecoming of you to sigh so Priestess," said Sesshoumaru coolly as he glanced up from his papers to glance at Kagome with those intense golden eyes of his. When amongst themselves, the pair still talks in their native language, Japanese, Kagome would even sometimes go into the kitchen to cook up some dishes from their hometown just as she felt nostalgia.

However today, Kagome had this uneasy feeling, something that she had been feeling since the day of their debut. A butler appeared in their presence as Kagome glanced at the male disinterested, knowing well of the reason for his presence before them.

"Please dismiss them, Raoul," Kagome told him nonchalantly. For a butler, he is a handsome, and a demon as well. They had encountered him when in France, living in the shadows as he worked as a jack-of-all-trade, even sometimes working as a mercenary.

Their butler shook his head with a light smile upon his lips as he bore his vivid blue eyes into Kagome's with amusement. "The young Earl Ciel Phantomhive is here to call upon for an audience with your highness Sesshoumaru and your grace," Sesshoumaru had looked up at their butler, scrutinizing him with an expressionless look before he nodded his head in acknowledgement, a silent gesture for him to bring them into the house.

Kagome sighed yet again as she stood up to follow Sesshoumaru into one of their parlor, where they often receive business partners and guests. Ciel was not at all happy with how he was so casually asked to wait outside of the mansion like some common houseguest. There had been many things that he had gathered from, rumors and news revolving around them, some almost scandalous even. However he was sent there to be better acquainted with them, by orders of the Queen, and also he was there to discuss matters of possible business and partnership with the French Duke, Sesshoumaru.

Ciel was not surprised when he saw Kagome, one of the Duchesses in France to be present. There were quite a few scandalous rumors about them that was floating amongst the members of the _Ton_, however he was never one for rumors. Sesshoumaru was the first person that Ciel see as he greeted the other with all politeness, somewhat intimidate by the appearance of Sesshoumaru in the room, yet not seemingly willing to relinquish his own dominance as he asserted himself as strongly as he could before the foreign Duke.

Sesshoumaru's took in the child Earl that he had thought amusing, insignificant even, but it was the butler that he was eyeing almost sharply at, and said butler of the child Earl merely smiled politely as he introduced himself to Sesshoumaru. Before both parties could begin talking, they stood in respect of the presence Kagome re-entering the room, bearing a silver tray with refreshments and light finger food as she placed it on the coffee table.

"Her grace Kagome, Duchess of Valois of France," Raoul presented, before taking his stood not far from them, his eyes upon the young Earl and the other butler as he had a slight glare to his expression at the other butler, but otherwise was just as expressionless and stoic as Sesshoumaru himself.

Sesshoumaru had raised a hand to gesture to one of the seats available for Ciel to take as he was seating himself down politely, his eyes unwavering as he looked at the pair before him. His golden eyes glanced over to Kagome for a moment as their eyes locked, knowing well of what they both had thought while Kagome poured out cups of tea for the both of them. Kagome now knew of why she felt that certain uneasiness in her as she glanced over at Sesshoumaru, who smiled at her charmingly before bowing his head in her direction out of politeness and respect. How dangerous he know he was in, they do not know, but they were ready to take action if needed, despite that, Sesshoumaru gestured for Ciel to continue speaking of his plans and proposal, presenting to him a document set to read through.

Ciel was not happy with the response that he was getting as he watched Sesshoumaru passed the document onto Kagome to look through while he listened to what else Ciel had to speak or say about. Just as Kagome had set the document down, she glanced over at Sesshoumaru, watching his face as she tried to read what he was thinking. For the few hundreds of years that she had been with him, she had learnt to pick things up when it comes to handling Sesshoumaru, or even to read some of his emotions off his face. She had shook his head at what she suspect, but otherwise remained silent just as Ciel glanced up at his faithful demon butler, before returning his attention to the pair.

"I accept your proposal, however, I would like to review them, and will have a new one sent up to you soon as it is done," Sesshoumaru said, ending the topic with his authoritative voice that left no room for arguments whatsoever from anyone, or even defiance.

He was dismissed just like that, without so much as a good bye or proper respect, and it made Ciel annoyed at the arrogance of the other, but kept his silence as he clenched his hand into a fist. "Also however, should you like to be rid of your _companion_, feel free to drop by here to call upon me," Kagome told the young Earl, a knowing look in her eyes as she felt the ruffling of Ciel's feathers, seemingly shock that someone is aware of his butler's heritage.

"I assure you your grace, that it would be unnecessary for my butler has proven to be loyal to me," Ciel informed Kagome with a curt bow, as he turned to his butler, who was boring red eyes at Kagome's own set of brown eyes. "You should know better than anyone that this will not end well for you, " she warned him, picking up her cup of tea as she placed it to her lips, lightly taking in the aroma before sipping the amber like liquid that swirls in her cup.

"By your leave," Ciel said through gritted teeth as he took hold of his hat and coat from Sebastian before turning to leave as he exited the house the same way he entered, not at all happy with the turn of events. When they were in the carriage, Ciel looked at Sebastian hard and grimly, before he exploded almost too loudly at the demon butler, demanding to have an answer on how she found out, or even know so much about what is between them.

"Everything," he growled out the order.

* * *

A/N:

To Uchiha Bara  
Thank you as always! =D

To Killercandycane  
Glad to hear that! I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well! =D

To Paxloria  
I guess he is, somewhat? Haha I was hoping for him to be both actually, hinthint. =D  
I will edit that out soon enough! Thanks for pointing it out to me!  
Hope that you like this chapter as well!

To all my other readers  
I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter just as much!


	5. Hello Sebastian

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 5: Hello Sebastian**

Since the day of their first meeting, Sebastian could not forget the scent that belonged to the other female drifted and embedded into his mind. He could practically taste the sweetness of her soul that would be even sweeter than that of Ciel Phantomhive. It was odd even to him, a demon to have dreams of the other female that he had met the other time in the foreign Duke, Sesshoumaru's townhouse.

It was one of the rare nights that he decided to take to the darkness of the night, leaving behind the sleeping Phantomhive and the other occupants of the manor as he scouted out to the streets and the sky until he caught the scent that haunted him so.

"Your grace, such a lovely night to meet," he told the other with a graceful bow as he looked up at the other, his red eyes glowing with what seemed like mirth.

"Sebastian Michaelis," she purred, turning to face the other her face half covered in shadows as she took a few steps towards the other. Her behavior was odd, different from what he had perceived, or given the impression of initially, but the darkness in her now, called to him as he smirked at Kagome.

"If I may be so bold as to question your grace, why are you out on such a lovely night by your own," Sebastian questioned. He took a few tentative steps towards her as he reached out to gently take hold of her hand, lifting it to his lips to which he pressed a gentle kiss upon it before looking up at her. His eyes dancing, a dark seduction in his voice as he straightened himself, all poised and as gentlemanly in this time period as he looked at the other.

"Dear sweet Sebastian," she purred coming up to him, pressing her body nearly too close to him for comforts, especially to the males of this time. However before she could do anything else, the one and only dog demon, Sesshoumaru, interrupted them.

"Miko, come, you're making a nuisance out of yourself," he told her in the same cool voice of indifference.

She turned, a look of displeasure upon her face that followed by a pout to which she kissed Sebastian lightly upon his lips lightly, licking it before she pull apart as she turned to leave. "Sesshoumaru, you're no fun at all," she whined at him, but otherwise went towards him.

"It will be wise for you to forget about this night cleanly, spoke to no one and your life will be spared," was all he said before carrying Kagome off, her protest could be heard from where Sebastian stood upon the roof of an abandoned warehouse.

He had smirked at the memory of how sweet she had tasted, tinged with a sort of spiciness to it, almost chili that somewhat left a numbing sensation, but then again he was not all that sure, at least until he got the second taste.

It was not until late afternoon when he had heard of news that Ciel would be attending a party thrown by the Duchess of Valois, Lady Kagome. One would have thought the young Earl would avoid going to a party held by a person who could read him like a book, if not sense the contract between them both. It was questionable, but all in good business if he knows the Earl well enough, so as to not offend Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome.

She was a vision of lovely in soft violet, trimmed with soft cream lace and lining luxurious silk, her hair soft and wavy as curls laced through with a single soft cream ribbon to match her dress as she greeted guest at the party.

Sebastian could feel himself purring on the inside, as he bowed before the other, feeling a cold glare driving into him as he looked to see the Duke Sesshoumaru standing beside of her, in a fashion somewhat similar to her as well. "Sebastian," was her curt reply of acknowledgement before Kagome moved on to greeting the next person.

Sebastian had tried to get information out of Raoul, however despite of them both being demons, he got no information whatsoever, just a smirk from the other and a shake of his head before he moved on to carry out his other duties. Ciel, who was left to mingle on his own, was making some progress on gaining more influence. The pair, Sesshoumaru and Kagome had joined them a few times, that night, mingling and making small chats as they joined in a few talks in regards to business.

"Lady Kagome, the pleasure to see you again," Sebastian mentioned as he cornered her almost like a cat who had its prey in a dark corner.

"Sebastian," she greeted again in that curt like tone as she looked at him almost as though in boredom, and to his annoyance, almost like they did not have an interlude at the rooftop of the warehouse.

"If you would excuse me," she told him, walking pass the demon butler as she continued down the hallway, but was instead pulled back to Sebastian as he gripped onto her wrist.

Kagome looked at him for a moment, a questioning look as she pulled her wrist away from his hold. Instead he pulled her in as he captured her lips, tasting the sweetness that he had missed, she tasted just like when drinking hot chocolate with chili, if with not cinnamon and orange.

It was not remembrance that he saw in her eyes, instead it was shock, followed by realization. Sebastian was amused at her reaction, but otherwise confused. What she did next was uncharacteristic to how she appeared to be before everyone. Kagome growled at him menacingly as she glared at him, "You will forget everything about that night," was what she told him before storming off, leaving him there to stand alone, amused.

* * *

A/N:

Hello all!  
Another chapter update. As to why have deleted one of my oneshot ("Warm Embrace"), I have no clue, currently I am still looking for a site to upload my fan-fictions to, so if you have any suggestion, feel free to just tell me somewhere, anywhere.

Meanwhile, enjoy!


	6. Midnight Encounter

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 6: Midnight Encounter**

She was frustrated, annoyed even as she retired to her room. It was never meant to appear, she had control it over nearly a few hundred years, occasionally it will slip out from her grip of control, but there was Sesshoumaru there to save her from doing something else.

When the party was over, Kagome had questioned Sesshoumaru as to what happened, but he merely repeated that she was behaving like a nuisance before he left her in the care of her own household of staffs as he left her that night. She was left somewhat sleepless, as she tossed in bed, her inner demons each slowly coming out to haunt her as she looked up to the ceiling of her bedroom.

That night she tossed and turned in bed, falling into an uncomfortable sleep where she was haunted by those blazing pair of red eyes in the darkness. Velvet like words whispering to her like a ghost of her past, tempting her, sometimes taunting her even. Her hand would reach out to grab the person in the darkness, but never once able to catch it, it was when she had thought she caught the other, it was her instead who was caught as she finally came face to face with the perpetrator. Sebastian Michaelis, the very demon that had witnessed the darker side of her that night, apart from Sesshoumaru himself.

She saw a pair of fangs in his mouth as his lips parted for a moment, the space between them seems to have disappeared as Kagome could do nothing about it or move, but was abruptly shock awake. Kagome sat up in bed as she looked out into the darkness, only to find herself not so very alone. From the shadows emerged Sebastian, the ever-silent demon that was haunting her in her dreams not so long ago.

"Your Grace, you were having a nightmare," he said with a small smile upon his lips, as though in an attempt to comfort Kagome.

Her body stiffened, not from fear, but from the sound of his voice. There was a certain allurement to it, one that even she could not deny. "This is very improper of you to drop by without so much of a notice or warning," Kagome replied calmly, her brown eyes looking into the darkness, in the direction of where Sebastian stood, unmoving at the moment.

"You should know very well amongst our kind, that nothing is ever proper, _Your Grace_," he told her in that smooth velvety voice that came out more of a purr. There were sound of clothes rustling as the male demon took slow deliberate steps towards her, stepping out of the shadows to stand be her bed side as Kagome tilted her head up to look at him.

Kagome was slightly taken aback for a moment when Sebastian face was a little too close to hers for comfort. She could feel the warmth of his breath upon the bare skin of her neck, the sheer silk sleeping dress was somewhat thin, as she pulled the blanket up to cover the front of her body. Her skin crawled with goose bumps as she suppressed a shiver that ran down her spine, he was too close for comforts. Many hundred of years of proper training had taught her the proper way to behave and Sesshoumaru was rather insistent about it as well.

"Please maintain your distance, Sebastian" she nearly growled, but managed to say it out in her most neutral of tones as she pushed him away with a free hand, putting some distance between them.

That touch however, became her undoing when he gently grab her wrist in a soft but firm manner to kiss the palm of her hand before placing his lips to where the pulse point of her wrist is. "Intoxicating," he purred in a low husky voice, his breath upon her wrist as she tried to pull it back, but he held onto it, he licked his lips as in anticipation before licking her unmarred skin, lips making firm contact as he suckled softly upon the thin skin that protected her many veins and bones.

He could feel her blood singing out to him, the sweet scent that seemed to have wrapped him around in a embrace so warm that it felt almost impossible, but one that he will gladly hold onto, and to monopolize it to himself. It stirred certain warmth in her as she held back a gasp, it was stimulating in some odd way.

"Sebastian," she purred in an almost husky voice, her personality dropping as the darkness within her took over some control, Sebastian stopped for a moment his eyes amused and entertained as he turned his attention to her.

The demeanor of a proper Lady that was she a moment ago, all but nearly disappeared as a half smile like smirk tugged at the end of his lips. That darkness tempted him so, and made her look more delectable than before. This was the side that he had first encountered as he studied the brown eyes of the female, now seemingly to have lightened considerably to a golden honey like glaze, yet somehow maintaining the brown he was ever so familiar with in Asians.

He chuckled softly under his breath for a moment, liking how she has disregarded what is supposedly proper in this time period as she leaned up against him, one hand curling to rest around his neck to support herself while the other was still in his hold. "You really do know how to make a girl feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Kagome said, a coy smile upon her pinkish lips as she licked the side of her lips, eyes twinkling with mischief and interest as she too studied him.

The powers that were held under the restriction of his contract called out to her as her body was able to feel the vibes oozing from it, and so did the Shikon no Tama, seeking out to want to grab hold of it, to monopolize it, to merge it with her own ones. It suddenly stung Sebastian neck as he felt Kagome's fingertips seemingly to burn almost like a scald upon his flesh as he pulled back almost quickly, a hand reaching to touch where it had hurt as a frown settled upon his forehead.

"Pity, seems like our time is going to be cut short again," she said with a thoughtful look at him, her eyes distant before it refocused upon himself again. "Revoir pour le moment ma chérie (Goodbye for now my darling)," she told him as Kagome winked at him just as the prim and proper Kagome seem to have taken over her again, this time a dark look upon her face, the mischief and amusement all gone as she looked at him for a dazed moment.

"I would suggest you not to visit me again so," Kagome told him almost sharply in a crisp voice. The look she gave him, silently told him to be silent about what had transpired between them that night. Sebastian smiled easily like how he does to Ciel before taking her hand to place a proper kiss upon her the back of her hand just as he disappeared into the shadows and into the night, leaving her alone in the room again.

"That was interesting," Sebastian mused to himself silently as he disappeared into the darkness of the night, returning back to the Phantomhive manner as he started preparation for the day's chores and duties.

* * *

A/N:  
To Paxloria  
I'll be giving him more of a personality or smaller roles as the story progresses on to help clear up the understanding! =D  
Thanks for reading too!  
And hmmm its a yes-no to her being a person of split-personality~ =D  
Enjoy!

To Killercandycane  
You're welcome for the update!  
Haha the more you read the more you will find out about her, and the reasoning! Though, nope, she is not bipolar~ =D  
Enjoy!

To TsukiyoTenshi  
Yes, it is safe for you to assume that, the more you read the more you will find out~ =D  
Though you're on the right track~ xD  
Enjoy!

To everyone else!  
Enjoy this new update! =D


	7. Drawing A Line

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 7: Drawing A Line**

For days, weeks even Kagome disappeared from the face of London, having decided to go to a place of solitude that only Sesshoumaru knows of, a place that even if seek, will not appear. Sebastian was having that problem of finding Kagome, to have another _chance_encounter with the delectable vixen that had caught his attention.

The darkness that was within her lying dormant holds a power that sings to him, a power that could do anything and everything. Kagome on the other hand, was learning better of her control, returning back to London after a long journey of self-discovery she proclaimed during one of her manysoirée that many were eager to attend.

She, the Duchess of Valois of France always throws one of the largest scales and extravagant of parties that would be the talk of the London Society for days and weeks even. She was a celebrated Lady of Society, and following closely behind her is the Viscount of Druitt, other wise known as the Lord Aleister Chamber. He is a very flashy male with light blonde hair and violet eyes, always drawing girls to flock to him like butterflies to a flower.

Ciel Phantomhive had called upon Kagome a few times, each time trying to gather information out of her in regards to her knowledge of the supernatural and what other hidden agenda that she might have. However, it was almost always Sebastian that made her weary at times, and rather lacking the interest to entertain the young Earl of Phantomhive. For a young boy of his age, though she do pity and feel sad for the type of childhood and history that he has, Kagome felt that he was being too mature too fast and not enjoying the life as a young child his age should be doing.

Sesshoumaru had told her to disregard the young arrogant little brat as how he called the fragile human, occasionally dealing with him in fact, and mostly not contacting the other unless it is a matter of business that he wants settled. Ciel fast faded from their list of interest as his persistence on knowing all information, it dulls them, while they sent their ever-loyal butler Raoul, a fellow demon of the Wind race to settle all that is needed for them.

For hundreds of years Raoul had served them diligently, Sesshoumaru seeing to the proper education that he needed to attain, while Kagome would see to properly dressing him, if not teaching him of life amongst the humans. Many demons had long moved to a different realm where they do not need to tolerate the humans, however, there were usually the few that managed to linger if not slipped pass the barrier that was erected soon after the Shikon no Tama re-entered Kagome's body.

Kagome who had originally did not want to confide in Sesshoumaru in regards to her darker side slipping through her own control, did not have much of a choice as he was her safety net should things get out of hands and she needed to be put down to death. And true to what she had expected, Sesshoumaru was more than furious despite not showing it upon his face. He was protective of her as a companion, friend and even perhaps a possible mate at one point, but it was impossible between the two of them as they both came to realize. Instead, Kagome remained as his ward, companion, confidant and close friend.

That night, it happened again, this time it was the trigger of Sebastian's touches, and the kiss that he had claimed from her lips that caused the slip. She turned into the deviant of a vixen that allures and tempt, sometimes playing coy to bait at Sebastian out of fun. To make matters worst, Sebastian did not stop doing what some normal humans or beings might do, but instead he too would humor her, try to draw out the darker side in her in fact, nearly to the point when he had a sample of her blood upon his lips that nearly turned for the worse for her.

The darker self in her purred from being the receiving end of treatments and such sensual touches that ignites something in her, while the still human and proper part of her wanted to push him away. Slowly Kagome soon learn that there is a need to strike a balance if not she will fall or tear apart and become a subject to the Shikon no Tama like the many other souls captured in it, always fighting between the balance of Good and Evil.

"Sebastian," she would breathlessly whisper his name as he all but nearly ravished her immediately in the private of her rooms. For hundreds of years she had neglected the needs of her body, not tempted by sin to enjoy what comes so naturally between a male and female when in heat or in bed.

It was the first in the many number of centuries, and he was the first demon to have taken it so far without involving anything more physical apart from just his kisses, touches and whisperings of many words of sweet nothings that sometimes felt hollow to her. It was the power that her darker side wanted to combine with his, the power that needed to give it the extra boost to take over the body made Immortal by the Shikon no Tama.

"Such innocence," he would purr, when he feels the swirl of the darkness molding and melting into the purity that she held, it was like watching a tree bear fruits and letting it ripen to the best of condition before he starts his feast upon such a soul. Though it was of course a decision that even they would not let it be made known to Ciel, for who wants a _brat_ to spoil the fun?

For months they continued with what they were doing, at first it was something that Kagome had thought she could control. No matter how things would go on between the both of them in the cover of the night, by day, Kagome would be back to her prim and proper self, and also because Sebastian was not there to stir up anything in her. Sebastian however, would try at times to bring out the other side of Kagome, to have a show of it happening before of him, but then there was the Duke Sesshoumaru and their own demon butler Raoul.

Raoul who had been working for Kagome and Sesshoumaru for a few centuries, had pledge his loyalty to them. A handsome demon of startling blue eyes with hair of cream platinum blonde, a demon of the wind, similar to Kagura. He had always been a close friend to her as well, almost always there when needed, if not he was by the side of Sesshoumaru, taking orders from no one else but them two.

And said wind demon had been advising Kagome when in her presence about her precarious state or position between her and a particular demon.

Sesshoumaru and Raoul were both privy to the things that concern Kagome, often advising her, sometimes guiding her even. Raoul at a point had wanted to court her, and with the permission of Sesshoumaru, he did, and was rejected by Kagome soon after, but that was in the past. Now she has to put an end to this little _thing_ that has been going on, a necessary decision that has to be made clear between them, and that she did so that day.

* * *

A/N:

To TsukiyoTenshi

No, their bond is not physical or blood related, mostly emotionally like how he has taken to Rin.  
Enjoy!

To Cosmic-lover  
Thank you! I'm glad that this story is very much to your liking.  
Enjoy!

To Paxloria  
You're welcome, and enjoy! =D


	8. Understanding

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 8: Understanding**

Sebastian was not at all bothered by the news that the Duchess of Valois had sent to him via one of the demon staff of her household. In fact he was curious at this sudden turn of events. For now he would have to get to his duties, tonight he will pay a visit to the very person that had caught his attention more than Ciel has for now.

Kagome was due to be present at Sesshoumaru's own town house, a mansion about an hour's carriage ride from town, where he owned a rather vast amount of land that he had invested and bought over from. She was organizing a tea party there not only for the various business associates to them, rather also as a form of socializing that they were oblige to put up with for appearance sake. It was a bore at times, but it entertains the people of this time so.

Her mind drifted in and out of thoughts as she wondered about how the darker side of her appears so easily when in the presence of Sebastian, one could even say that he brings out the worse of her. Kagome cooled herself with the ivory fan in her hand as she reached out for her cup of tea, sipping on it as she smiled at the mindless chatter of the women of this time. The men, they were rather chauvinistic, keeping to themselves as they crack a dirty joke once in a while, causing gasps to arise amongst the female gathered there, as Kagome would merely frown at their behavior before making a comment once in a while.

Sesshoumaru however, would glare at her behavior, while Raoul would hide a smirk, whilst he stood by them, seeing to their needs when needed. It was the arrival of Ciel and his fiancé Lady Elizabeth Midford, whose family is the leader of the British Knight. As they were presented to Sesshoumaru and herself, Elizabeth, who prefers to be called Lizzie, as she went on gushing about how 'cute' things are done, irking Sesshoumaru in some ways as Kagome would comfortingly pat his arm in the manner which would not draw too much attention to them with her actions.

When Kagome had gone up to 'freshen up' in one of the rooms given to her by Sesshoumaru, she was cornered by Sebastian in the comforts of her own room, just like the very first night he had done so. She had not expected him now, in the night perhaps, but not now.

He approached her with a polite smile upon his face as he reached out to take her hand, upon which he laid a kiss on. Kagome remained quiet, a certain stiffness to her posture as she looked at the demon butler before her. Sebastian was not one to be so easily dissuaded by her, she was a goal to him, almost like a trophy as he backed her up against the wall.

"Lady Kagome," he greeted her all too intimately as he reached a hand out to caress the side of her face, admiring the smoothness of her skin like silk against his, the lips that held a natural shade of pink and eyes of brown distinct to that of the Asian.

Her expression was stoic, and calm, as though knowing what to expect from him as he watched her for a moment. What he did next though was not something that he does often, perhaps less than a handful of times even as Sebastian tilted Kagome's head back to place his lips over hers. There was a lack of response at first, but when he felt the swirl of darkness emitting from her, it was faster than expected as his kiss was almost immediately returned with such a fervor that made him want more as he slipped his tongue into her mouth to explore it for the very first time.

She tasted intoxicating as Sebastian pushed her back up against the wall for more, both arms blocking her path of escape as he felt the Duchess slipped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer until she nipped him lightly on his lower lips. He licked his lower lips, tasting the few drips of blood that she had manage to draw, the mischievous gleam in her eyes tells him that the other side had decided to come out to play as she drew him in for a deeper kiss once more.

Sebastian gladly oblige as he returned the favor, nipping her lower lips as his tongue darted out to have a taste of her blood that sang so heavenly to him in taste. It intoxicated him like the nectar of the Gods.

"Divine," Kagome purred, as she pulled away from him for a moment, her eyes glazed over slightly with the color of a light honey gold. This was how Sebastian could tell it was the other her that has decided to come out to play.

This side of her however was almost never forthcoming with the information that he wants or even the answer that he tried to get out of her. Kagome with the help of Sesshoumaru and Raoul had come up with a possible reasoning. And the reasoning was not something that Kagome had liked very much at the thought of being manipulated by the Shikon no Tama itself, just like when in the final battle. There was a need to balance out the good and evil, however that does not mean that the evil will not try to emerge from its cage.

It was that part of her that drew Sebastian to her like a moth to a flame, that darkness inside of her, yet the purity that still remain strongly in her. It was not uncommon for someone to be able to have so much potential yet overwhelmed by the purity. It was at times with simple gestures from him was he able to bring out that other side of her, and though it puzzled Kagome, she tried controlling it over the months.

Sebastian had puzzled Kagome, during the times that she was not overwhelmed by the other side of her. She would sometimes sit out by the garden that her wonderful gardeners had managed to turn into a wonderland, a place of solace to her even, sipping tea and eating snacks as she thought about things. Should it had been when she was still in the Feudal Era, Kagome would have been bored to death being idle and doing nothing much at all that is of entertainment. It was over the many centuries that she learned to cultivate patience that was of essential, especially when tolerating her longevity.

Back to the current position at hand, Kagome was all flustered on the inside having being cornered by Sebastian in his room, however it was starting to get to her, the attention that she was receiving from the ever persistent demon butler, but in a good way and not overly too clingy too. Almost reminding her of the times when Hojo from her original time period was, persistent, but naïve and very easy to lie to.

Her change over in personality, was something that Kagome had gladly relinquish, needing to run away as she felt what was being done to her body, the kisses that her other self was giving to the other, and the passion that was between them was something physical that even Kagome would never dared to go into or even act upon. It was just an infatuation, a moment of crush that she had on the other demon, it will sure to go away she had thought, but at times she was unsure of that herself. Usually Kagome would be pushed deep into her conscious, unaware and unable to do anything, but at the moment, she was able to feel, to experience it all, stirring in her the feeling of need, physically.

_"You're enjoying this,"_ said her voice into her own mind as Kagome remained silent, enjoying the moment between her and the demon, but hated to agree that she was enjoying it despite of herself. The voice laughed into her head in amusement before leaving Kagome alone in her own mind, doing things that she herself would not when encountering the male demon before them.

Her inner demon, the side that was the darker side of the Shikon no Tama had first made its appearance known when Kagome was still in the Feudal Era, about a year while she was travelling with Sesshoumaru. It had been a hassle then for him, especially with the way she had come onto him, to which he had threw her to the ground in disgust, telling her to get a grip on herself. It had taken her a few months to control herself, with the aid of Sesshoumaru of course, if not she would have been taken over by her darker side and who knows of what could have happen now.

"We have company," Sebastian informed her as he pulled away from her, adjusting his tie and vest before tugging on the sleeve of his jacket as he inspected his reflection. Kagome had done the same, but still remained coy as she approached Sebastian tugging down to her as she planted a kiss upon his lips before parting from him as she walked with a sway to where the window is. And true to what Sebastian had said, came a knock was heard from her door to which she answered in a voice that would lure any male to her.

"Lady Kagome, your presence is called for by Lord Sesshoumaru," Raoul had informed her, sending a glare to the other demon butler in the room alone with her.

"Raoul," Kagome drawled in a low seductive voice, her eyes gleamed with unhidden interest as she approached him, "it is so dull down there, wouldn't it be nice to do something else," she questioned him the last part in a soft whisper as she reached out for him as she purred into his ears.

Though amused, Sebastian had frowned at what she was doing, silently promising to return for her in the night, and then he would have it known to her of whom she belonged to. It then came to his attention of what had just ran through his mind as he frowned at it visibly.

"Tempting as the offer is milady, you're called by Lord Sesshoumaru to make your presence known," Raoul told her in good humor before adding in, "And I would _freshen up_ first, before meeting with milord," the wind demon whispered back into her ears before straightening himself. Kagome smiled at him in amusement before she wandered to where her vanity table was to check on her appearance as she watched through the mirror to see Raoul leaving her room.

Sebastian watched as Kagome stained her lips lightly with the color of carmine, and adjusting her hair as she looked at her reflection. A smile touched the side of her lips as Sebastian came to stand beside of her as he lend her a hand in redoing her hair as he thread skillful fingers through her hair, softening it even more under his touch before curling and pinning it up in a fashionable manner on her head.

Kagome had long gain back control of her own body as the smile never did left her face until she left her room with Sebastian walking three steps behind of her as she once again make and appearance before everyone else gathered at the party. However at his appearance, Sebastian could feel the cold glare belonging to Sesshoumaru boring a hole into his head to which he smiled at politely to find his current master.

* * *

A/N:  
To Cosmic-lover  
Thank you very much! Glad that you enjoyed it! ^^ Enjoy~

To TsukiyoTenshi  
^^ Enjoy!

To the rest of my Readers  
I know I am updating practically everyday, and enjoy!


	9. Decisions To Make

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 9: Decisions To Make**

She waited that night, almost anxiously, knowing that he will be come despite of her note to him. She waited for so long that she all but fell asleep upon the recliner in her day room. Sebastian never turned up, she had been stood up was what Kagome had thought as she prepared herself in the morning to receive more suitors that might make an appearance, but more importantly she wanted to pay Sesshoumaru a visit, and Raoul.

She was dressed in a simple cream confectionary of silk, with simple floral patterns of delicate vines and roses dotting over the material. Though her dress cutting was a little lower than average over where her bosoms are, a simple ruffle of lace covered it up and away from curious eyes. Around her neck a simple ribbon of silk was tied as she watches her female staff pinned the small hat atop of her head of hair as she watches her twirled a few loose hair to frame a side of her face before stepping back to let the Duchess have a final look over her appearance.

She realized that it has been a while since she last took proper care over the way she look in terms of the way she would dress herself. Vanity was not something that was in her, however it was something that the other side of her would sometimes like and had seen to it when she had surfaced whilst Kagome was not in control. She sighed softly to herself as Kagome stood, it was time to go, Sesshoumaru hated to be kept waiting.

Sebastian however was not at all pleased to have his plan thwarted by the brat as he went about with his regular duties in the household of the Phantomhive. He sighed uncharacteristically, knowing that he had been doing so recently, in fact since the time he started getting to know Kagome more…Intimately. He could not help but to smile at that though, remembering of the many little _meetings_as he licked the side of his lips as though he could taste her still. He shook his head at it a smile upon his lips a he brought a tray of tea up to where the young Phantomhive is.

Lunch had been but a quiet affair as Kagome dabbed at the side of her lips after drinking some of the finest wine that money could buy. Just as Raoul was topping up their glasses with wine, Kagome took a small bite out of the dish before her. "I'm organizing a party," she said, knowing that it is not the important part that she wanted to tell them.

"And I've decided to embrace the other side of me," she told them slowly, knowing that it is a big decision that took her a few centuries to make that decision. It was not all that easy or does she know the reason why she had done so, but it was something that she had finally made up her mind on.

Sesshoumaru had put down his utensils as he took a sip of his wine, a glance at Kagome for a moment before he asked her about the change in her decision. She shrugged, unsure of the answer herself as she too had wondered about this. There was a certain odd silence between them as Kagome watched the other with mild interest, a neutral look upon her face.

"Learn to take control over your inner beast," he told her. It was something that they as children had learned to control when they reached of maturity age. It was not an easy process but should they fail to do so, they were to be put down or turn into a rogue demon. It was a necessity, but Sesshoumaru did not tell her of that little detail not knowing of how she would react.

Raoul had glanced at Sesshoumaru, a look of worry upon his face at her decision. It was somewhat late into her growth in youkai age and it could be of danger to even the priestess herself. However if that was her decision, both demons would be keeping an eye on her as to how they always had, only even more cautiously this time.

"I will take my leave," Kagome told them as she watched Raoul coming over to her side, aiding her in standing as he drew her chair back just as she was standing. "Thank you Raoul," she told him warmly with a smile upon her face as she turned to leave, but not before stopping for a moment to turn back and face Sesshoumaru.

"I'll try my best," was what she told the other demon as she turned to leave, Raoul following her as he showed her out of the house, Sesshoumaru was left on his own to think about her decision.

It was without doubt that it was the demon butler Sebastian who belonged to the Phantomhive household that had cause this change in her. He frowned, unsure if he should be glad of this change in her, finally embracing her inner beast or to worry at the fact that there is a chance where he might have to put her to death should she turn rogue. It was too early to think about such matters, but he might have to have a word or two with a particular demon.

* * *

A/N:  
To TsukiyoTenshi  
Oh it will~ So very much~  
Enjoy!

To Cosmic-lover  
Haha hello again! Yes I guess you could say I am on somewhat of a roll in my updates, and thank you so very much!  
That I have to agree~ Though that is just the beginning of how things are going to turn out to be between them. I do enjoy a good cat and mouse game once in a while, especially between them, I thought it to be more...entertaining. =D  
Raoul is still in development but yes, I would say he is in some mannerism. And yes it is through her eyes mostly that one can tell of the change, rather than having something overly drastic or exaggerated, I find the subtleness more welcoming, don't you feel?  
I was rather conflicted at having Lizzy attend this party, especially with Sesshoumaru being annoyed easily and all, though it did turn out to be almost amusing as well.  
This is not much of an update, but I do hope that you enjoy this just as much!

To my other readers  
I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter just as much as well!


	10. Night's Whisper

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 10: Night's Whisper**

He came to her like the whisper of the nights to find Kagome sleeping restfully as he gazed upon the Asian woman that looked so fragile as though she would break at the mere hint of ugliness or by the slightest of touch.

Were it any other wanton female or demons, he would have gotten them even more easily than her. However it was this thrill that he found in her, a certain sense of danger that drew him to her. There was just too much potential in awakening the darker side of her, even more so should they sync in harmony, making their joining even sweeter.

She shifted in her sleep as Sebastian watched the sleeping form of the pure being before her. Unconsciously he licked his lips as the sides curled up in an almost devious smile. As thought sensing it, Kagome curled up in bed as she brought the blankets around her.

"Lady Kagome," he purred into her ears as he leaned over her, his body weight causing the side of her bed to tilt towards the pressure where his knee. She stirred, but otherwise remained unmoving as he watches her face, so calm and angelic, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took.

He could feel the darkness just below the surface her skin as he bent forward to nearly touch their lips together, as though ready to eat her soul. However, he settled to simply placing a kiss upon her lips as he watched her stir. Something incoherent came out of her lips as she stretched a little, arching her back against the bed as she let a sigh escaped from her lips.

She remained asleep still as Sebastian leaned in closer to her, his eyes closed for a moment as he take in the sweetness of her scent, his mouth nearly watered, but it was not from hungering for her soul. He placed his lips to her neck, lightly kissing it as his tongue forked out to lick the area that he had kissed, a soft moan escaping from her lips. His fangs elongated grazed along the surface of her skin, tempting him to pierce through where he felt her pulse, to feel the gush of her blood into his mouth, to place his own marking there.

Kagome awoke with a startle, her eyes wide open as she looked up to the ceiling, before turning to come face to face with Sebastian's own as she sat up almost immediately. A frown was upon her face before she realizes her current position as she quickly pulled her blanket to cover the front of her body, unsure of how much he had seen. As against to most females who wore material thick enough to shield their body from the sight of males and still in full sleeves if not in covering the whole body, Kagome had her fashioned to nightwear similar to her time.

Her chemise made out from the softest of silk were 'held up by strings' as how Sesshoumaru had put it so nicely, but in her own real time period, it was known more as a spaghetti style like dress. It suited her, as did luxury, and her shyness only add on to her charm as to what attracted Sebastian to her. He smirked as he neared her face, coming close to her as she tried to back up to gain more space against him until she was lying back down in bed. Sebastian smiled down at her in an almost sinister manner as it sent a shiver down her spine.

He saw that as he leaned down close to her till they were just mere breaths away from one another. Her heart was racing as its beating was loud enough for him to hear, her eyes acknowledge what was going to happen, her mind whirling, thinking if she should reject him or push him away with her powers. The other side of her was not coming out, finding things too amusing for it at the moment, as Kagome seemed to panic even more until she felt his lips upon hers. It took her a while before she reacted to it, leaning into his kiss almost as her lips parted to sigh inaudibly into his lips. He took that moment to attack her mouth, his tongue slipping through as it explores her mouth, tasting her.

Her darker side was purring at it, relishing the feel of the other as it whispered deeds that made Kagome blush as she turned her head away abruptly. Sebastian licked his lips as he noticed the shifting of her eyes, seemingly to conflict with one another as a blush stained her face almost permanently. She was fighting for control, it was interesting but perhaps this time he could be better acquainted with this side of her more and he grinned at that thought.

* * *

A/N:  
To Paxloria  
Haha that's going to happen soon enough~

To TsukiyoTenshi  
Oh it will be interesting!

To Anonymous Guest  
Ah yes, it is true Kagome from Inuyasha and Yuuki from Vampire Knight are about the same in personality wise, except for the difference in plot, though sadly for me I stopped reading Vampire Knight quite a while back, just after she turned back into a Vampire. Though the mishaps are of course more fun I find~ =D  
Yes, I was somewhat worried about getting too much into details in what she wore actually, now at least I know. Thank you so much for this review really a lot of insight as to my current level and phase of the story! =D  
Enjoy!

To Cosmic-lover  
I so understand what you mean by that, especially the adding of stories as well! So I take it that my reply to you is right above this? LOL

To Uchiha Bara  
Oh it will be interesting~ =D

To VannaUsagi13  
Thank you! =D

To my other Readers  
Enjoy the story everyone! More to come for sure, and though the chapter update maybe slow, I'll try to make it up in the content of the story, and the other fanfiction that I have posted so far! Thank you! Enjoy~


	11. A Brief Warning

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 11: A Brief Warning  
**  
Sebastian was summoned the next day, not by Ciel, but by Sesshoumaru himself. It was rather unorthodox and it had also riled the young Phantomhive Earl, it amuses him to no ends, but it did catch the attention of the other staffs in the Phantomhive household.

There was silence amongst them as Sebastian stood before Sesshoumaru in his study room. No one spoke a word as Sesshoumaru all but look at the other demon in the same cool monotonous manner.

"Sebastian Michaelis," Sesshoumaru drawled, Raoul could not help but to smirk at it in silence as he stood by his lord's side.

"If it would help speed things up milord, I suppose that you wanted to bring up the topic of the Duchess, Lady Kagome of Valois," he presented the topic as politely with a smile to match as he watched the dog demon before of him.

Sesshoumaru sent him a sharp glare but otherwise silently watched the other with scrutinizing eyes. "Be sure _Demon_, should you make the wrong move or even step out of line, I will see to it personally that you come to an end," was all he said in dismissal as Raoul moved from behind him towards the door.

Sebastian did a little bow to Sesshoumaru and just as he was about to leave the room, he turned his head ever so slightly, a smirk of a smile upon his lips as he thought of something, but of course it did not went unnoticed by Raoul.

"I must say that, she is one soul that I'll be keeping," he declared in a loud whisper enough for the other two demons from foreign lands to hear before he disappeared through the door and out of Sesshoumaru's manor.

Raoul, who had closed the door, went back to Sesshoumaru's side. They were both concern with the well being of the Priestess, even when they know her to be better enable than anyone else in taking care of herself.

Ciel Phantomhive was more than curious as to what was going on between Sebastian and Sesshoumaru, as he demands for the details of it. However for the first time, Ciel was denied of information. It of course did not sit well with the young Phantomhive, Sebastian could not help but to be amuse at his little tantrum throwing as he exited the Phantomhive's Study room to prepare for dinner.

Not only did he have to endure it from the young Earl, but also that of the Phantomhive staff as they pestered him for information and details in ways that they thought was best or to them at least, all except Tanaka that is.

And like always, under the covers of the shadows, Sebastian slipped out of the manor and into the room of a particular female that had captured his attention. He purred as he slide into bed, more bold with his actions than ever as he slowly but silently drew the warm body of Kagome against his own, a smile tugging at the side of his lips as he watched her sleep.

She was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

A/N:

To Uchiha Bara  
Thank you~ ^^ I hope that soon the chapters upcoming will not be a disappointment

To Paxloria  
Thanks! ^^ Glad that the story is continuously captivating you! I guess it is in the next chapter that you will be finding out more about what he might or will do~

To Cosmic-Lover  
Haha yea she did get kidnapped quite a bit through the whole anime series, sort of pity her, and I was thinking how tiring would that be if it happened to me.  
You'll be surprised how guys that are in love would sometimes stay awake to watch the one they love fall asleep or wake up early in the morning to watch them sleep until they wakes up, scary isn't it? Haha I would have to say it is super fun writing the other side of Kagome, the darker her I mean. Though I did thought that perhaps that kissing was a little bit too early? Yes, it will be for sure extremely interesting for him to know more of her real self than the darker side of her.  
Hope that you enjoy this chapter as well~!

To Vocaloid Marmalade86  
I somewhat am bad in writing summaries at times sadly. Though I am glad that you are enjoying the story thus far!

To Kisa  
Yup, it did, there is almost always a down side to certain things.

To the Readers,  
I hope that all of you enjoy this story/chapter!


	12. Frustration

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 12: Frustration**

"_I'm not that easy demon," the Duchess of Valois said to him with an almost cruel smile upon her face, and through her eyes he saw the very woman that teased him and drew him in like a moth to a flame._

He was however later unceremoniously shocked by her purifying skills as it seared his skin. It was painful yes, but there was a smirk of a smile upon his lips as he saw for a moment when the real Duchess had taken over, the unhidden desire within her brown eyes. Placing a gloved hand over the clothed area of where the burn was, he grimace a little from the pain but knows that soon enough it would heal, leaving no mark behind.

It would seem that he would have to change his tactics a little in gaining the attention of the priestess, however Sebastian was confident that in due time he would win both sides of the priestess over. He could just imagine how sweet it would be for them when they were to finally join, and how the demon butler smiled at that thought in sly, turning a deaf ear to the havoc that was going on around of him as he let his mind wandered a little.

Through the day, there was a scowl if not a irritated frown marring Kagome's forehead as she argued internally with the other side of her. Should a human be walking by, they would think that she had gone mad sometimes lashing out verbally in a soft but deadly voice to an invisible person. She just could not win, it was part of her after all, and in a sense it is also the darker side of her. The side of her that does not restrain itself in using all sort of tactics to get what she wants, the greatest weapon of all being her femininity or feminine wiles. And this side of her also knows how much of an asset it is to them both, and how easy it was to just manipulate people and get what they want.

Kagome however was not having a good day as the arguments between her other self, her _beast_as what Sesshoumaru had described, but it seemed much more like the devil or a certain demon. However what annoyed her even more was when Sesshoumaru and Raoul had paid her a visit during teatime, and bearing news that she was not expecting to hear.

The rest of the day she spent in silence, being in a bad mood and all, guests that called upon her that day were told to return another day while she scowl at practically everything in sight. Also another point to add on, was that her _beast_was getting the worse out of her.

The household of staffs avoided Kagome like a plague that day, trying to do their best without any mistake for fear of her wrath. There was a frustration in her that she felt slowly building up, at first she had taken to just doing simple practice routines when training with Sesshoumaru in the land that was behind of Sesshoumaru's estate, needing it to calm her nerves down, perhaps to even get it out of her system.

Sesshoumaru had of course sensed her presence when she was approaching his land, and left her be as he indicated to Raoul to resume his duty as per normal. Her mood did not improve despite Sesshoumaru joining in at one point as well. It did distract her for a moment however, but it took her mind off things for a moment, that is before Sesshoumaru injured her for her distraction.

The Killing Perfection did not say much or anything at all, leaving Kagome to her own. Though Sesshoumaru may have given the other demon the go-ahead to court her, however that does not mean that Kagome did not have the right to reject him.

* * *

A/N:

To TsukiyoTenshi  
=D

To Paxloria  
Haha been on a bad dry run for quite a while, so I have not much of an idea on what to go on?  
Surprisingly I do have somewhat of a something installed for him for a while actually.  
Ehhh I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out if she kicked him out or not.  
Meanwhile,enjoy this story!

To Vocaloid Marmalade86  
Ehhhehehehe? Sorry to disappoint? .  
I hope you enjoy this chapter though.

To xxoikilluoxx  
Glad that you're liking that other side of her~  
Though I think I'm liking that side a little too much than needed hahaha  
Enjoy!

To jessie  
You're welcome, glad that you like this story thus far!  
Enjoy~

To Minato-kun Lurver  
Great to hear that, hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!

To the Readers  
Some of you might be disappointed? Some maybe not? Though I have been on quite a bad dry season, other than that, I do hope that all of you enjoy this!


	13. Pleasant Surprise

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 13: Pleasant Surprise**

When a particular demon visited the mansion of the Duchess of Valois, he was disappointed by the lack of presence of whom he was planning to seek out. He disappeared from the mansion just as abrupt as his appearance, returning back to the Phantomhive mansion as the day was about to break its first few rays of light in the manor and there were things that needed to be done.

However Sebastian was pleasantly surprised when he found a certain someone presence in his room, but she disappeared just as quickly with the rays of sunlight hitting the manner. He could practically taste her, and such a tease she was, coming to him in what one would deem as something inappropriate and in their lingerie, but it did not matter to him for the matters of the flesh is not his main goal, that will come later.

He could remember, how closely their body touched, the soft look upon her face the daze look in her eyes and that devilish smirk of a smile before she left him to disappear within the blink of an eye. It was as though her encounter did not phase him as he carried on working the rest of the day like nothing had happen with the usual cool smile and attitude that he has around of him.

However what he did not know was that it was beginning was the conflict that seem to be happening rather frequently in Kagome, the changes and clash of balance in her is start to leak out. Kagome was locked up in her room the whole day, practically curled up into a ball as she growled and thrashed in bed from the pain and the conflict going on within her mind. The ache to rip things apart, to destroy things or people was strong as she tried to calm her mind and the storm that was slowly brewing in her.

Whenever she tires easily, the other side of her would take over just as quickly, and that scares her. Kagome was afraid that what if her darker side were to take over, and she lose to that side of her, the side that is not afraid to destroy anything, to kill lives like it was a mere stroll through the park. And when Sebastian came to her that night, instead of him attacking her, Kagome growled as she all but practically pounce at him.

It was certainly an interesting welcome in his perspective as he saw her eyes, the raging war in it, and the dark intense seduction in it. He tried to ease her off him for a better position, but instead pushed he down to the floor next to him, instantly topping her with ease a smirk upon his lips as his eyes glowed red for a moment.

She smiled, her laughter ringing in his ears like the most fragile of glass bell ringing. Kagome's messed up hair spread and fanned around her head as she looked happy almost even to be pinned down below of the male, squirming her lower body she caught the scent between the two of them, something spicy.

Lust was slow in snaking its way into her system, but it was evident in both their eyes. For a lost moment, their mouths battled for dominance growling and hissing as though in a fight, both unwilling to lose to the other. And when they broke apart, for once it was Kagome's action that shocks him, as she brought his head down close to hers to recapture his lips. And Sebastian was very sure of himself that the one that drew him down for another battle of tongues is none other than the Kagome that he was trying to get to know better and not the other side of her.

It was to say a very refreshing change, and one that he was currently enjoying, tasting her thoroughly and leaving no spot in her mouth untouched.

* * *

A/N:

To Daniella  
Haha I guess that is similar from the way you describe it. I did try reading that manga once, but somehow I could not continue reading it after a chapter or two into the manga. I have no idea why. =/ Though I do hope that you enjoy this chapter! And sorry about the delay in this story.

To TsukiyoTenshi  
Here's to you! The long awaited chapter! Sorry that it took so long or me to write it out.

To the Readers  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to churn out another chapter for this story, I do hope that all of you enjoy this!


	14. It's A Pleasure

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 14: It's A Pleasure**

When she woke up, for the first time, Kagome felt clearer of herself or at least she did not feel the interference of the darker side of her and her beast. Though what had happened the other night, she had no idea what had transpired her to be so bold to do something unexpectedly, especially to a person like Sebastian.

However, Kagome was annoyed at her own lack of restraints in her own actions. And much as she knows how it is like with Sesshoumaru, this act of hers was something that he too would disapprove of, or so she thought. Her mind was not always rational these days, especially since finding out about her own _beast_, in fact, it made her feel more lost with herself.

Though she could not deny it that there was a part of her that was secretly enjoying it, and she too secretly hoped for more of such encounters, it was least to say, fun. Kagome smiled at that thought her head rolled back as she let it rest against her pillow, her tongue licking her lips to wet it in anticipation of their next encounter. It was going to be fun, and she has to admit that she was missing out on this for so many centuries, but despite of that, she still wanted to uphold the image and reputation that she carried for centuries.

She awoke to the most pleasurable of assault to her neck as she groaned and moaned out in guilty pleasure. For years that she had been alive, though she had been curious about sexual intercourse countless of times, Kagome always held a tight rein in controlling her own desires, preferring to distract herself with other means. Now it would seem, she was finally coming out of the closet as she slowly open her eyes to look up at the ceiling that was slightly shielded by the sheer silk organza that hang along her four poster bed.

"Sebastian," she gasped out, breath caught in her throat at the assault of his skillful mouth. The demon butler all but smirked as his hands roamed the side of her body, barely touching her as he made her craved for him. This was all for the _favor_in which he was returning her for what had transpired in his room earlier that day.

When he stopped in his deed, Sebastian was pleased as a smirk graced his lips when he heard a mew like whimper escaped from her lips. Her eyes were in a glazed over daze as it slowly focused on him. However Sebastian seemingly had no intention of letting her go as he started afresh in his pleasurable assaults to her neck, taking his time and slowly dragging feathery kisses over her as he breath with ease, knowing how his warm breath teases her skin so.

Kagome squirmed beneath his, her arms and hands snaked its way around his neck as she silently urges him own by bringing him closer to her. Her body moved on instinct as one of her leg wrapped itself against the demon's butler's hip, intending to bring him closer to her. It was wrong on so many levels, yet it felt so good that she felt like she was drowning in it, wanting more of it, more of him to assault her body with even more pleasure.

She was lost in the hazy mist of lust, the other side of her guiding the ever so pure priestess as it whispered of what things to do would feel the best. Each touches and draws purposefully and fully intent on drawing more pleasure for the other, her voice soft, gentle and almost low to a whisper and Kagome voiced out his name in ecstasy. It took Sebastian's own self-restraint to not do anything more to her as he too would like to take his time in slowly torturing her body until she come crawling to him, begging for more, and more so, for him.

* * *

A/N:

To TsukiyoTenshi  
Yup, you sure did. And now I have an update! Possible one of my more hotter ones, and I hope that you enjoy it! Do remember to take a break as and when rather than to just keep doing nothing but work.  
Take Care!

To my Readers  
Hello all! I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter and ratings for this story, I'm changing it to "M" just in case, though this is still very much soft core to me. Enjoy!


	15. Disrupted

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 15: Disrupted  
**  
She was just getting a taste of it, the power that flows within her channeled and taught to her by her beast. It was exciting the demonic side in her as Kagome smiled at the dark seduction of power dancing within her body. It whispered to her, the powers and her beast, of the many things that she is capable of and more.

Kagome could laugh at the power that she was feeling running through her. Her beast whispered to her of ways in which she could control both humans and demons, and how they could bow down to her and worship her like a God. She smiled at it, purred as she relish the feeling of silk upon her skin, the power of everything at the very tip of her finger, given to her all on a platter made of pure gold.

_"You could have everything that your heart desires, even that demon Sebastian,"_

It snapped Kagome out of what her beast was enticing her with as she growled at it in frustration. Kagome got out of bed in annoyance as she had her staff readied her for meeting with Sesshoumaru. However what annoyed her even more was when she was dropping by his manor, they were interrupted with a surprise appearance of the young Phantomhive Earl. Though it is his butler that aggravated her more than anyone else.

Sebastian had that smile upon his face when he was with them all the time, and it keep making her feel annoyed as she held back her growls at him, but it did not went unnoticed by both Sesshoumaru and Raoul. And when they left, she was still in a foul disposition. Her mind was however quickly diverted from a surprise attack coming from the dog demon as she growled and dodge his attack. By the time they were done, Kagome was exhausted but yet there was this frustration in her that she could not seem to shake off at all.

As she soaked herself in the tub, Kagome once again heard her beat trying to seduce her with the many temptations. As though it was not enough, she felt his presence made known to her as he stood at where her head was cushioned upon white towel. He made no moves or anything towards her as her body remained below the white foams of bubbles, yet she know that she had his attention, all the time.

Even when she was about to get out of her bath, Sebastian was still there, the only one to serve her as he held the white towel out to wrap it around her body. Modesty was something that she had learned to be just another layer of skin and she is proud of how she appears to be, with or without the need of makeup. His gloved hands came into view as the towel was wrapped around her, he placed his hand upon her shoulder, and trailing feather like touches down her arm as his head leaned forward to breath in the scent where it was strongest, her neck.

He smirked, it was about time to step things up a little were what he had thought as his fangs elongated at her intoxicating scent. Sebastian kissed and playfully nipped the skin of her neck, she gasped as her hold on the towel covering her body was tightened. There was one thing about demons and it was how they could make something so simple like this so sinful. And when he trailed his fangs gently upon the skin of her shoulder to her neck, Kagome was almost worried but gave into temptation as she moaned. Sebastian was more than pleased as his was swift in turning her body around to face him, immediately capturing her lips in a searing kiss. At some point, she was not sure when but he had carried her to where her room is as he laid her down upon her bed, his hand caressing her exposed skin.

Kagome's breathing hitch in lust as she growled it out, taking hold one of his hand as she topped him, a dark smile upon her lips as she looked at him, her hair curtaining half her face, but Sebastian smiled at it in relish.

"Sebastian," she breathed out in a low purr as she pressed her body against the demon male beneath her. She leaned down to his ears as she suckle on one of his lobe, her hand trailed down to his vest as she slowly unbuttoned it before she sat back upright as she licked her lips. Sebastian however was enjoying the view, especially with the way she was behaving.

Kagome let her towel fall away as she slide her hand beneath his vest to remove him of both of it, leaving him with only his shirt as she smirked at him. She whispered into his ears, eliciting a moan from her as she closed her eyes and smiled in thought of the many pleasurable things that she had thought up of. However sadly for them before any of them could do anything, Raoul appeared in her room with an indulgent smile upon his face as he held Kagome's robe in his hand, approaching the two who lay in her bed.

"Raoul," she purred, "care to join us?" was her question and it did not please the demon beneath her at all.

* * *

A/N:

To kittyzwuvme1234  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this installment as well!

To my Readers  
hello to all of you again, and here's finally an update for this story! Sorry that it took quite a while, I was somewhat lost in how to go about for this chapter honestly. Well I hope that all of you enjoy this! Happy Chinese New Year and a great Valentine's Day too!


	16. Static

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 16: Static**

Kagome practically pouted at this, as she looked at Raoul, not happy that things would be put to a stop, especially when Sebastian and her were so close to something more between them. She felt the robe settled upon her shoulder as Kagome leaned up upon her knee to practically press herself up against Raoul's chest, leaving the demon that was formally below of her almost forgotten.

He growled, unhappy with the lack of attention and the intrusion that he was getting. Sebastian sat up in bed, his jacket and vest laid open as his eyes glowed in his annoyance at the other male present. Kagome had merely glanced at his reaction before returning it to Raoul as she allowed him to carry her in bridal style with her arms around his neck.

"It is impolite of you to appear without a notice whatsoever," was his reply in an overly calm mannered as though practiced. Raoul had smiled in return just as politely as Kagome looked between the two males, interested in what might be taking place.

However, Raoul merely bowed respectfully to irk the demon as he went in the direction of which was his room should Sesshoumaru or him be required and invited to stay over. Kagome was disappointed at their lack of display and action, but kept quiet about it as she squirmed within Raoul's hold, purring as she rubbed herself up against him, behaving very much like a cat seeking attention.

"Milady, a word of advise from Lord Sesshoumaru," he said, pausing for a moment to make sure that he had her attention before continuing with what he had to say.

"_Do not push his limits,_" was what he had to say before explaining that it was also Sesshoumaru that had sent him to watch over her for the time being, or at least until he was released of this duty.

Sebastian was up and out of her bed in a swift grace as he quickly right his appearance before following the two of them to their now occupied bedroom at his own pace. Within the demon butler, he was almost raging at what had just happened. Though the frown on his face might have suggested otherwise, however he was not happy that a certain dog demon of history had decided to ruin what he was trying to achieve.

Kagome smiled up at Raoul, it made him frown but soon found out the reason when the double doors to his room were flung open to reveal the demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. The wind demon could only smile as he placed Kagome down in bed, tucking her in before turning to face the other.

"It is my suggestion that you would please carry this on tomorrow, as the Lady will be retiring at the moment," was what Raoul told Sebastian as though they were discussing about the everyday weather over tea.

Sebastian could see the anticipation in Kagome's eyes, sense the excitement that was radiating from her as he put his attention to Raoul who now stood before of him and blocking his path to what he had originally wanted. He smiled politely in return, a mock bow to Raoul as Sebastian took short but quick steps towards, Raoul, quickly closing the space between of them.

"I do believe that the Lady and I had unfinished business, and unless she states so herself, I do believe that we have to settle this now," Sebastian said, their eyes challenging one another silently as both seemingly did not blink at all. Kagome leaned back against the pillows as it acted as a backing for her whilst she waited and watched what could happen with the air so filled with static.

* * *

A/N:

To kittyzwuvme1234  
I'm glad that you are enjoying the story thus far! Guess now this new cliff hanger is going to keep you waiting for a little bit more, sorry on that. Though I do hope that you still enjoy this story!

To my Readers  
I hope that all of you enjoy this story and have a great weekend ahead of you! Cheers!


	17. Addiction

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 17: Addiction**

She watched languidly with a purr to her hum as Kagome watches the two demons before here silently kept up with their staring contest, finding it amusing how they were both equally amused at one another. She could hear the tiniest of sounds, from the insects, to the clock that was in the parlor just downstairs, and it was starting to bore her with the lack of activity coming from the both of them.

"Gentlemen," she purred, sinking herself further into the pillows as she gazed at them through half lidded eyes, letting her lashes cover her eyes as she thought for a moment. "I'm aware of each of your _concerns_ in regards to our current situation, however I'm sure there are many other ways to compromise," she told them, her lips curling into a smile at the side of her lips as she sucked on her lower lips.

Kagome was greatly enjoying the power that she has to enthrall them both as she curled a finger at them to beckon them to her side. It worked well for a moment, but Sebastian casted a cold glare towards Raoul, unable to accept the presence of the other male as they both went towards her. They were practically prowling up to her sides with the grace of giant cats, stealthy on their every movements and motions as they each placed a hand one upon her thigh, while the other curled around her waist. She was liking it very much, the situation that they were in, it was now just a matter of how jealous she could cause them to feel, as Kagome laughed with amusement within her mind, her eyes sparkling with mischief as it spoke volumes of many things in which she had in mind but unwilling to share just yet.

"Raoul," she purred, lifting a leg to wrap it around one of his as she leaned up against him her eyes glazed in a dark seduction as it danced like liquid gold within the darkness of the room. The males being demons could easily see and tell out every single detail without missing anything within a heartbeat, but her eyes and languid yet snake like movement had caught their attention, and seem to be unable to break free of that spell. She smiled, slowly trailed her hand up from where it rested earlier upon Sesshoumaru's butler's thigh up to his chest as her hand snaked around his neck to slowly draw him closer.

Though as their lips were about to meet, she was however stopped shortly by Sebastian as he turned her attention to him. Kagome grinned in amusement, as watches him dance a slow seduction upon her body with just his hands, eliciting soft sighs of want and enjoyment from her lips whilst she was pulled into the arms of Raoul with his own arms around her waist as he was the first to capture her lips. That was the extra push needed as Sebastian growled possessively at Raoul, his eyes glowing amber like the color of glowing coals as he smoothly gathered Kagome into his hold. This was what she had been waiting for as Kagome placed a hand upon his chest, the other upon his should as she turned to look between the two of them.

Raoul had his chance once a very long time ago, but it was about time that she find someone more befitting of her, someone that the Shikon no Tama had drew her towards, someone that could arouse the demon within her. She almost laughed but chuckled darkly at the power that was being released from Sebastian as she feed of it like a leech after blood. It fueled her body, and she feel herself gaining the strength and power that her beast had been whispering to her. The ways to tempt and tease his power to be released, the many ways in which they could take over once again like in the Feudal Era where they created so many bloodshed and power hungry beings to feed them.

It is indeed delicious and Kagome was slowly understanding of what her beast was telling her, slowly embracing that other part of her like a child when given candy, this was she new addiction as she purred at the taste of it teasing her body like flames licking at a newly thrown log into the fire.

* * *

A/N:

To kittyzwuvme1234  
Here's another chapter! Hope that you enjoy it, have a great weekend ahead of you!

To my Readers  
If you're still reading this story, thanks so much for your patronage, I hope that you are enjoying the chapter thus far. I have also created another story called "Being Open Minded" it is basically the story continuing after this, and a main crossover with Ouran High School Host Club. Hope that you like that as well. Though if you are not open minded about an open relationship, I would suggest you to not read it.  
Enjoy your weekend!


	18. Warmth

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 18: Warmth**

She remembered during her travelling with Sesshoumaru from the Feudal Era, Kagome developed a need for body warmth of sort once in a while. It had first started when she drifted to sleep closer to Sesshoumaru while camping out in the wilderness with him during their travel and patrol of the Western Lands.

Originally Sesshoumaru was rather stiff about it, but as the years lengthened, he became more at ease with her presence, allowing her to be more physically closer to him to share the warmth in the nights. This night or day to be exact, felt like any other day like she was back in the Feudal Era, the familiar warmth and comfort of another body.

Kagome groaned as she turned to sleep on her side in bed, feeling the warmth of another body against her back as she hummed a low purr in her throat. Sebastian growled lowly at the way her lower half was unconsciously rubbing up against him. It was harder to control such temptation at times, but this was not the time and moment for it as he glanced over to the Wind Demon known as Raoul that was looking at him almost too sharply with those piercing blue eyes of his.

Almost without breaking eye contact with Raoul in silent warning, Sebastian whispered into Kagome's ears to rouse her from her sleep. Sleep was slow to shed away from her eyes as she crack opened an eye to squint at the other for a short while before burying her head back into the body facing her that was her shield as she went back to sleep. Raoul laughed silently, his face was mocking and arrogant as he slipped an arm around Kagome's waist as he watches Sebastian tried again this time a bit more persistent.

She awoke this time almost sharply, her eyes were closed as she sensed about her for the auras and unique scent of the person waking her, but instead caught two familiar distinct scents that belonged to two very different male. Her eyes opened wide, but squinted again from the light that was slowly filtering into her current room as she scooted more towards Raoul who held her to him almost protectively, wrapping the bed coverlet around her.

Sebastian was annoyed of course, but the lesson on whom her supposed intended was to be, he would have to teach her that another time. Now, he had other matters to attend to, Sebastian whispered words were tender and soft as before he parted with Kagome, he promised her to return again to which Kagome did not respond to but clutched onto the bed coverlet around her even more tightly. He was dismissed again and this did not seat well with him, as Sebastian smiled at her ever so charmingly with a slight bow before exiting the room.

She collapsed against Raoul the few loyal demons that had been with Sesshoumaru and her for so long. He patted her back soothingly, comforting Kagome as he settled her back into bed with him, knowing well that the staffs in her house will not at all be mindful of such a behavior especially when they are all demon. At least almost all of them, Kagome herself were practically counted as a demon herself with the way she behaved and fought should they be able to witness it.

"Bring me back to my room," she whispered so softly to Raoul that he nearly missed it, but smiled as he gathered into his arms to carry her back to her own room where he stayed with her until she fell asleep, leaving the room only a few times to prepare a light meal for her.

Raoul of course knew that he had no chance with her, they were simply just really close friends more than that of employee and employer in status. Sesshoumaru would of course have to be informed of this, since it was his job to now watch over her, especially when it was this near to the night of the full moon, and he was neutral to what the Dog Demon had to tell him of his speculation. Though, Raoul did not doubt it either.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers

I'm sorry that it took me a while to get this chapter out, I do hope that you enjoy it. Cheers!


	19. Retreat

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 19: Retreat**

Kagome escaped to her countryside home where the rest of her household staff was waiting for her arrival. She travelled up alone by carriage, the silent ride gave her time to think things through as well as the amount of questions that were raised in her mind. There is some peace in where she had decided to take a retreat to, and much serenity that surrounds her, especially the forest that stretches far out in the land that she had bought and invested in.

Everything was perfect as she roamed the courtyard where she had a magnificent garden erected, similar to that in France when she visit the castle often enough. Here she was far away from the _Ton_ of London, even better, she was far away from their gossip and the many nonsense that female with too much free time would come up with in the 18th century. From time to time, Sesshoumaru and Raoul would drop by for a short stay without so much of a notice. However she know that they were there to observe her and keep track of her, not that Kagome would blame them, but it was necessary, especially after she found out more about her own _beast_.

Ever since coming to her countryside manor, Kagome has been dreaming of nothing but of running in a huge abundance of greenery like that of a wild animal in its natural habitat. The feeling of the rush of the air through her fur, the power that she could feel running through her veins and the exhilarating feel of adrenaline when she was chasing a prey just for fun. It all felt so good and natural to her that it made her sighs in her sleep. However, each time her dream became increasingly vivid to the various points where she could sense it all.

It scared her, but not as much as the day where she found herself far out on her grounds without a single person in sight as she woke up a little before dawn break. It took her a while, but she got back to her manor a little before lunch, a bathe was drawn for her almost immediately when she returned, even her brunch was brought up to her room when she was done. Everyone was just so efficient that it was somewhat hard to find faults in any of her staff at all. Her anxiety slowly build up each day as she tried to control or remember how it had all happened, or even when she would start making her way to the outdoors. It was all too hard to say she gathered as much, sometimes each location was different, and sometimes the situation varies. The worst that she had thus far, was to wake up finding blood on her body somehow. It worries and panicked her, yet on various occasion, Kagome tried to test the control of it but it became increasingly difficult, even if she were to lock herself in her room and throw away the keys.

And when it was about time that Kagome started going back to London in time for quite a few invites and request for her presences, she was nervous, worried even about what might or could happen should it reoccur even if she's back in London. Kagome sent in a request for Raoul to make sure that she would not wander anywhere but her own compound whilst she was asleep, and it worried the two demons that watch over Kagome. Sesshoumaru remained thoughtfully silent, but his only reply to his current companion's answer was for her to come stay with him, much as Kagome would rather be there to handle things alone, but it was too close to the night of the full moon for him to not be weary of what might and could happen.

* * *

A/N:

To DragonFire Princess  
I hope that this chapter would not be a disappointment for you to stop reading. And yes it is a link to the other story "Being Open Minded", somewhat of a link. Hope that you enjoy!

To the Readers  
I'm hoping to end this story soon with the next chapter or two. Also the story "Being Open Minded" is a continuation to this story. Have a great weekend and enjoy!


End file.
